1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to braces and more particularly to an improved brace which supports the human shoulder and/or arm in case of an injury or for support for sporting purposes and the like.
2. Prior Art
Various types of shoulder braces have been designed and utilized to immobilize and support injured shoulders and/or arms. Such braces usually are relatively expensive, cumbersome and difficult to don and remove. In many cases the user requires the assistance of another person in order to don and adjust the brace for maximum comfort and effectiveness. Moreover, most such braces are relatively thick and/or heavy and are unsuitable for use in hot weather.
There are also occasions when it is desireable to protect arms and shoulders against trauma. For example, when shooting powerful rifles which have substantial recoil, bruising of the shoulder and arm can easily occur. The same danger is encountered during participation in shotgun sports such as skeet and trap shooting and when hunting using shotguns and rifles. Devices capable of protecting the shoulder and arm against impact injury during these activities would be desireable. Such devices should be light in weight, capable of being easily put on and taken off by the user and of being adjusted when worn for maximum comfort and support. Such devices should be durable, inexpensive and porous and preferably should be cushioned to minimize perceived impact with the shoulder and arm.